nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 1
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 1 is the first episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-fourth episode overall. It is an opening round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Jason Voorhees and Frankenstein. Match The two men stare one another down and pose. Jason Voorhees clotheslines Frankenstein. Frankenstein gives Jason an inverted atomic drop and a clothesline of his own. Jason gets Frankenstein in the corner and unleashes a flurry of punches. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Frankenstein gives Jason a neckbreaker then picks him up for a chokeslam to earn a 1-count. Jason attempts to lift Frankenstein but cannot. Frankenstein gives Jason an arm wringer and clubs him to the mat. Frankenstein gives Jason a huge bodyslam then follows up with a Gorilla press slam. Jason headbutts Frankenstein then lariats him in the back of the head. Jason clubs Frankenstein with a double axe handle in the corner then slams his head into the turnbuckle. Jason gets Frankenstein in a submission hold but Frankenstein reaches the ropes. Jason punches Frakenstein then tries to lift him again but again fails. Frankenstein has no such trouble, delivering a sitdown powerbomb for a 2-count. Jason delivers a swinging DDT to Frankenstein then knocks him off his feet with a harsh clothesline. Jason covers Frankenstein but Frankenstein’s feet are under the ropes. Jason leaps at Frankenstein with a Lou Thesz press before punching him. Jason covers Frankenstein for a 1-count. Jason Irish whips Frankenstein into the corner for a top rope fallaway slam for a 2-count. Jason headbutts Frankenstein then gives him a German suplex for another 2-count. Jason gives Frankenstein a pullback knee lift before knocking him over with a Clothesline to pick up a 2-count. Jason attempts to clothesline Frankenstein but Frankenstein ducks and rolls him up for a 2-count. Frankenstein gives Jason a front powerslam for another 2-count. Frankenstein Irish whips Jason into the corner to deliver a superplex, earning yet another 2-count. Frankenstein attempts to lariat Jason in the back of the head but Jason blocks it and delivers a pullback knee lift. Jason clotheslines Frankenstein into the corner for a top rope back drop. Frankenstein tosses Jason out of the ring and follows him. Frankenstein throws Jason back-first into the ring apron with a biel. Frankenstein rolls Jason onto a ringside commentary table then climbs onto the table to deliver a chokeslam to the ringside floor. Frankenstein returns to the ring and Jason just makes the referee’s count at 19. Frankenstein attempts a Big Boot but Jason dodges and delivers a Crystal Lake Slam. Jason goes for the cover but Frankenstein’s foot is under the bottom rope. Jason attempts a Clothesline but Frankenstein dodges and hits him with a neckbreaker. Frankenstein picks Jason up and attempts a Monster Bomb but Jason counters with an Alabama Slam. Frankenstein punches Jason in the gut then surprises him with a Big Boot for a close 2-count. Frankenstein attempts another Monster Bomb but Jason again counters with an Alabama Slam. Jason delivers a Giant Swing and makes the cover but Frankenstein is again under the ropes. Frankenstein punches Jason down then attempts a Big Boot on him but Jason blocks it. Frankenstein ducks a Clothesline from Jason and tosses him out of the ring. Frankenstein follows Jason and delivers a Monster Bomb at the ringside area before returning him to the ring to pick up a 2-count. Frankenstein Irish whips Jason into the corner but Jason fights back with a Crystal Lake Slam which knocks Frankenstein into unconsciousness, handing Jason the win. Winner: Jason Voorhees NoDQ CAW Xtra The Simpsons make their NoDQ CAW debut. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup